Preparatoria
by Yukime-AG
Summary: AU Kagome tiene que cambiarse de escuela, pero gracias a eso muy pronto se hace de nuevos e inolvidables amigos ...


Hola -_-  
  
He aquí yo con otra historia fuera de la original.  
  
¬///¬ ya me han de estar soñando ne???  
  
Gomen, pero las vacaciones te despejan sin duda alguna la mente ^^ (realmente salgo de vaca hasta la otra semana pero bueno -_-) y he estado algo inspirada ^^  
  
Como saben la serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo soy una loca que anda pidiendo prestado a los personajes de esta para continuar con sus locuras -_-U  
  
Acotaciones:  
  
-...- son diálogos.  
  
*...* son pensamientos de los personajes  
  
(.... ) notas de la autora  
  
****** FLASH BACK  
  
*~*~* cambios de escena y/o ubicación  
  
~~~~~~ son los cambios de perspectiva con la que se narra la historia.  
  
Como siempre ¬¬III espero no confundirlos con mis ideas de escritura XP   
  
Ahora empecemos ^u~!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Tic Tic Tic Tic!!!- ese sonido...  
  
Otra vez *ESE* infernal sonido.  
  
-Tic Tic Tic ....- Que es???  
  
-..........zzz???..........- ::abriendo los ojos en señal de pereza:: Tenia que ser ¬¬... el "despertador"...  
  
::manotazo...::  
  
- PUM!!!- ::risita:: que bien se oye... caer el despertador desde mi escritorio... ::cubriéndose con una colcha:: ahora... en lo que estaba...  
  
-ZZzz....- ....................  
  
-Hija!!!! Levántate que llegaras tarde a tu primer día de la nueva escuela- "escuela"... escuela???...  
  
- ESCUELA!!!- exclamo sin reclamar siquiera palabra alguna por la intervención a mi sueño.  
  
- Dios!!! Que horas son?!?! ... 7:10!!! ::colapso nervioso:: ..............-  
  
-::estruendo:: AAAaHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!- Se escucha por toda la casa, creo que toda la familia ya se dio cuenta de que desperté.  
  
Volvamos a mí:  
  
No es posible, es taradísimo!!!  
  
-MAMA!!!, por que no me levantaste mas temprano!!! - le reclamo sin perder un minuto al cambiarme.  
  
- hija, el despertador lleva mas de veinte minutos sonando, date prisa y ven a desayunar- dice mi progenitora con toda tranquilidad.  
  
- Damelo para llevar que no me va a dar tiempo....- le digo mientras salgo y entro de mi habitación al baño.  
  
- Pero que estas haciendo??? Hija, no leíste acaso el horario que te di???, las clases no comienzan sino hasta las 8:10; ahora ven a desayunar antes de que se te haga tarde-........  
  
..................... ::caída estilo anime:: debe estar bromeando ¬¬....no es posible, tanto escándalo para nada - ya voy madre!!!- ...ahora que recuerdo creo que en la noche puse el despertador dos horas antes para que no se me hiciera tarde en mi primer día de preparatoria en la nueva escuela -_-U ya se me había hecho costumbre entrar a las 7:15 como en la anterior....  
  
Parece ser que esto va a ser muy diferente. Ojala que este día sea divertido ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Creo que olvide presentarme; hola, soy Kagome Higurashi tengo 15 años y curso apenas ^^ el segundo semestre de preparatoria.  
  
Soy una buena estudiante, con notas... mas o menos regulares ~u~, nada fuera de lo normal.  
  
La razón por la que me cambie de escuela es sencilla.  
  
¬¬ nos acabamos de mudar...  
  
La ciudad es preciosa, no me quejo; solo espero que la escuela lo sea igual.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Por fin llegué, a mi destino... la escuela.  
  
Es bonita, pero por más bonita que sea sigue siendo escuela ¬¬  
  
Pasemos primero por la dirección; vere que clase de salón me va a tocar esta vez.  
  
"DIRECCION"   
  
uff... bueno, aquí vamos - me permite pasar!!!- exclamo  
  
-La directora no se encuentra...- oigo decir detrás de mí.  
  
::voltea:: es una chica!!! - ho... Hola - le digo entrecortadamente a causa de mis nervios.  
  
- hola ^^ mucho gusto, eres nueva verdad???... mi nombre es Sango- me dice mientras me dedica una linda sonrisa.  
  
- Hola Sango, yo me llamo Kagome Hi...-.... -HIGURASHI!!- exclama mi compañera interrumpiendo como si me conociera.  
  
::atónita:: - tú eres Kagome Higurashi??? La chica nueva de nuestro salón!!! HOLA, MUCHO GUSTO!!!! ^^- me dice como si no nos hubiéramos saludado antes ¬¬  
  
-sip, soy yo- le digo aun con asombro - gomen.... la directora me encargo en mostrarte tu salón y acompañarte durante esta semana, lo que pasa es que por el momento ella no se encuentra, pero vendrá después para darte la bienvenida personalmente- me dice completamente colorada, parece haberse dado cuenta del susto que me dio.  
  
- muchas gracias ^^-  
  
-ven, sígueme, te presentare a los demás!!!- me dice mientras me sujeta la muñeca y me lleva hacia lo que parece ser el salón de clases.  
  
Cuando entramos me sentí muy extraña.  
  
Todos me veían con indeferencia. -_- esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.  
  
Sango me llevo con un chico de nombre creo que Miroku, eso lo sé por que en todo el camino no dejaba de hablar sobre él... algo me dice que le gusta ^////^  
  
- Como se encuentra Sango-sama- dice caballerosamente Miroku - bien miroku gracias, oye, te presento a Kagome-chan, ella es nueva por aquí, así que te pido que en lo que puedas también le des una ayudadita ehhh???- Miroku abrió los ojos como platos al verme... esto me da mala espina -¡LOS ANGELES CAEN DEL CIELO! ::abrazo:: - glup! algo no esta bien... que le pasa a este tipo, -YAHHHH!!!!- ((0 0)) pero que le pasa??? como se le ocurre tocarme *AHI*???  
  
-PLAST!!! creo que no debí confiar tanto en ti Miroku ¬¬ .... Gomen Kagome, no pienses mal de el, es que... esa es su forma de ser!!!! ::risa nerviosa:: - Kami, Sango por poco le da vuelta a Miroku con la tremenda cachetada que le dio, *CASI* siento pena por el.... - descuida Sango-chan, y gracias por preevenirme- le digo mientras le lanzo una mirada de odio al sujeto quien tiene una marca roja en la mejilla  
  
-Tú si que no cambias... Miroku, hasta con las niñas feas haces tus escenas...- disculpa???... eso se me hizo ofensivo, quien será el impertinente que hizo semejante comentario.  
  
::voltea:: - oye tu!!!!....- Le digo con tono de desafío; oh dios *u*, alguien me puede decir como se llama este joven tan apuesto???  
  
-::desdeño:: Que quieres niña!?!?!?- Que irrespetuoso de su parte - ::Frunciendo el ceño:: oye tu, en primer lugar no te permito que te dirijas hacia mi en ese tono, en segundo lugar....- controlate Kagome, no vale la pena, veamos, comiensa a contar... 1, 2 y 3; suficiente, voy por él... -Inuyasha!!!, no seas así, es nueva dale por lo menos una buena bienvenida- Sango??? ... muchacho, si no hubiera sido por ella te hubieras considerado como desahuciado.  
  
-::retirándose:: feh!!! - ((0 0)) ese tipo no sabe de lo que soy capaz; por más guapo que sea no merece tratarme de esa manera... INUYASHA!!!  
  
- ::furia:: solo espero que *ESE* tipo no este en nuestra clase Sango...- le digo a mi nueva amiga muy enojada - pues... ^^U para ser sincera el se sienta exactamente en ::señalando:: aquella banca, esa, la que esta a un lado de la tuya ^^U...- díganme que estoy soñando, DIGANME QUE ESTOY SOÑANDO...  
  
-.... pero te acostumbraras con el tiempo, no hay problema por ello; de lo que si deberías de cuidarte es de su hermano... - parece que Miroku acaba de darse cuenta de mi estado de animo, ese chico es simpático, lo más probable es que nos llevemos bien... espera... que *ÉL* no es un problema??? ... su hermano??? -Su hermano???- repito inconscientemente.  
  
- si, su nombre es Sesshoumaru, y va en el cuarto semestre, es un año mayor que su hermano; su salón se encuentra aquí, a lado- !!!... no me hubieran dicho eso, ya me entro la curiosidad -_- - y.... por que dicen que es.... -   
  
- peligroso??? pues veras...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cortito pero quedo ^u~....  
  
Bueno, he aquí el final del primer capitulo ^^  
  
Los deje prendidos ne???  
  
GOMEN!!! Pero las ideas se me acabaron.  
  
Se aceptan opiniones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), y demás ^^  
  
Bueno, hasta la próxima ^^  
  
Bye bye 


End file.
